


Up

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Up by Cole Swindell (Pandora)





	Up

**Author's Note:**

> Up by Cole Swindell (Pandora)

Snowdream sits on the medical berth waiting for the results of Ratchet’s scans to come back. She glances around as the pulses drag on and the medic still hasn’t come out of his office. She slips off the berth and slips out of the medical bay. Optimus Prime stands at the doors as she leaves.

“What did he say?” Optimus Prime asks following her as she walks to the rec room. She shrugs.

“I don’t know, he never came back with the results. Maybe it’s nothing.”

“Snow, he’s probably-“

“Snowdream,” Ironhide says stepping up to them. He grabs her arms. “Ratchet says you need to be in quarantine.”


End file.
